The Return of Validar
by Master Thief1
Summary: At a party to celebrate the anniversary of the avatar's killing of Grima and his return disaster strikes. Validar has returned and whats worse he seems to know of a way to resurrect Grima and ruin the world once again. Avatar's name is Rob and he is married to Cordelia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Party

Rob checked his outfit in the mirror for the fifth straight time. He was nervous tonight because it was two years since the day Grima was defeated. There was to be a big party at the castle to be thrown by Chrom and Rob was to give a speech. He had been working so hard on it that he usually forgot to eat or sleep.

"Almost ready Rob", called his wife Cordelia from downstairs. After Rob had been reunited with his wife and two children, Morgan and Severa, they had moved from the castle to a decently sized two floor house in Ylisstol. Chrom had at first been against it, but changed his mind when Rob reminded him that he would soon have four daughters and would need as much open space as he could get.

"Coming dear", he called back. After checking himself one last time in the mirror he grabbed his sword Balmung and began to walk down the stairs. He stopped when he reached the bottom step for he saw one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"What is it?" asked Cordelia nervously her face beginning to turn slightly red.

"It's just that this is one of the few times I've ever seen you out of your armor", Rob replied, "I love these moments". This in fact was true; with Cordelia being the new captain of the Pegasus Knights she hardly ever took off her armor. Tonight though she was wearing flame red ball gown for the party.

"You look great too", she said returning the compliment. Robin didn't really think so. All he was wearing was his old Grandmaster armor. Cordelia and Chrom told him he should wear it and Rob had agreed mainly because he had nothing else to wear and was worried that he would screw something up when buying more formal attire. Suddenly they heard a horse's braying from outside the house.

"That must the carriage", said Rob. Turing back to his wife he asked, "Are you sure leaving Morgan and Severa home alone is a good idea"?

"Yes dear", replied Cordelia. "Severa is already asleep and Morgan is in her room reading her strategy books".

"Okay then, ready to go my love", asked Rob extending his hand.

"Yes", she said taking it. Together they walked hand in hand down their front steps and to the carriage. When they got there they saw the usual driver was not sitting in the front. In the spot was a man with green armor and a bad cowlick.

"Hello you two", said Stahl, "You both look great tonight".

"Hello to you too Stahl", said Robin. "I didn't know you were coming to get us. Chrom told me he was sending Harl".

"Oh, he got sick at the last minute so I volunteered to come get you." came the reply. "It also gave me an excuse to swing by that new pastry shop that opened up. Don't tell Sully or she'll have my head for going behind her back to sneak food again."

Rob and Cordelia both laughed remembering all too well how Stahl's wife was about keeping in good shape. The two of them had been a really good fit together. In the time after the war Stahl had managed to get Sully to hold her tongue more so now she swore only every five sentences.

"Well are you two ready for the biggest night of your lives", asked Stahl excitedly.

"Yes", the couple replied simultaneously. They stepped into the carriage and Stahl flicked the reigns. The horses began to walk down the road that led to the castle.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter. I'm going to put up more later and for those of you who are wanting to read more of The Avatar's Mother an update is coming for that very soon.**

**Also here are the pairings I'm doing for this story that I have decided on so far:**

**Avatar (Rob)xCordelia**

**Chrom x Sumia (If anyone has a problem with this pairing you can kiss my arse) (sorry for the Basilio reference)**

**Lissa x Libra**

**Stahl x Sully**

**Frederick x Cherche**

**Lon'qu x Olivia**

**Virion x Miriel**

**Gaius x Panne**

**Ricken x Maribelle**

**Nowi x Gregor**

**Tharja x Henry**

**Say'ri x Kellam (IDK why I chose this. I think I just wanted them to have a someone to be with)**

**Basilio x Flavia (YES I AM DOING THIS)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got away from school long enough to upload this. Please note some characters may be a little OCC. If you see errors in the story please let me know. Also much longer than the first chapter. One last thing, I chose not to showcase all the marriages since my plan originally was to circle around the Avatar's family so if I don't mention one you really wanted to see very very sorry about that.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Return

Meanwhile in a dark place where no light existed a man walked around raving to himself. It was all he could do to keep himself from going insane.

"NO NO this is all wrong dammit!" he shouted. "How could I have been defeated so easily and by my own son no less? Then Grima at the height of his power is destroyed by his hand as well". "What was the flaw in my plan? I had waited more than 20 years to ensure its perfection." He was so absorbed into his rant he didn't see a purple orb appear from behind him.

"Validar", it whispered. The sorcerer turned around and his eyes widened in fear, something that didn't happen often.

"M-M-M-Master G-G-G-Grima", he stammered. "Is that really you? I thought my dastard of a son killed you".

"Yes the boy killed me, destroyed our link, and made me incapable of resurrecting my dragon form, but light cannot exist without darkness so I still live. Now I shall return to destroy him and all he holds dear to his heart".

Validar could not believe what he had just heard, "You mean to tell me there is a way for you to return"!

"Yes there is, but I will require your services", replied the fell dragon. With those words darkness overtook Validar's vision as Grima filled his mind with the plan and sent him back to the mortal world.

* * *

Back in Ylisstol Rob was still worried about the party. He was nervous about this god founded speech. He was nervous about the nobles. He was especially nervous to see all the Shepherds gathered again. Sure he had been in large gatherings before with them, but never had total attention been on him. _Gods I feel like I'm gonna hurl _he thought. He kept himself busy by checking Balmung in its scabbard. He was so far inside his head he almost didn't hear his wife talking to him.

"Rob", asked Cordelia. "Are you alright? You've done nothing except check your sword and fidget like a Pegasus with a flea problem."

"I'm sorry Cordelia. It's being the center of attention and giving this darn speech".

"Did I ever tell you about the time I played harp at Chrom's birthday party?" she asked him. "I was the center of attention for half an hour in front of every person of royalty in Ylisse."

"I can only imagine how you got through that", remarked Rob.

"It's quite simple really", she said. "I just imagined I was performing for only one person, someone I really cared about."

"Hmmmm", Rob mused getting an idea for how he could use this bit of advice. "Thank you I know how I can do this now."

"We're here", called Stahl from outside. "Get ready because there's a large crowd going in."

"Thanks Stahl", called Rob as he and his wife opened the door and stepped out.

"Bout time you got here", said a rough voice. Rob and Cordelia looked around and saw Sully walking towards them. "Chrom is waiting for you two inside", she told them.

"Thank you", said Cordelia. She and Rob began to walk to the entrance of the castle. Suddenly Rob felt a strong grip on his shoulder he turned to see Sully behind them.

"Just out of curiosity", she asked with a smug grin on her face. "Stahl didn't happen to mention going by that pastry shop while he went to get you two did he?"

"Uhhhhhh… not that I know of", Rob replied quickly.

"Same here", said Cordelia. They turned and resumed walking inside. _They're lying _thought Sully. _That dastard I call my husband is gonna get when we get home tonight. _As they left Sully behind them the couple began to look for Chrom or any other familiar faces.

They saw Gaius over by the buffet table eating some sweets to his heart's content while his wife Panne in a formal taguel outfit watched him quietly and tried to hide her embarrassment. Olivia and her husband Lon'qu were out on the dance floor. Neither of them were the least bit red. Gregor was at a small table arm wrestling with some of the younger nobles with his wife Nowi standing beside him cheering him on.

At last Rob and Cordelia saw Chrom. He seemed to be talking to a man and woman who were dressed in strange outfits. At first Rob thought they were both wearing dresses, but when he got closer he realized they were wearing long robes. He also recognized the woman the man was with.

"- you just look so different without it", Chrom was saying when his best friend walked up. "Hello Rob" he said "Oh and to you to Cordelia".

"Hello Chrom", Rob replied and Cordelia did the same. Turning to the woman he said, "Hello Say'ri".

"Hello Rob", she said.

Rob turned to Say'ri's companion, "Hello to you as well. I don't believe we've met".

"Actually we have" replied the man. "It's me Kellam."

"Kellam!" exclaimed Rob. "I would have never guessed". "Out of curiosity what are you two wearing?"

"Ah tis formal wear in Chon'sin", replied Say'ri. "They are called kimonos".

"They are very beautiful", said Cordelia. "But Kellam why are you wearing one".

"Oh multiple reasons", he replied. "People notice me, don't freak out when I speak, and my wife says I look good in it."

"Your wife?" Robin asked. "Who is she?"

"Aye", said Say'ri holding up her hand where Rob and Cordelia could both see a bright ring.

"Congrats Kellam", Robin said. "If you'll excuse me I need to talk to Chrom.

Rob turned to his lord while Cordelia went off to find Sumia and have a small chat like old times.

"So when am I to give this speech?" Rob asked.

"Right before the feast", said Chrom. "Which shouldn't be too long". This proved true as time flew by rather quickly after that. Robin ran into some of the other Shepherds and their spouses. He got into a drinking contest with Basilio, his wife Flavia, Vaike, and Sully. They all spent the next half hour getting the alcohol out of their systems. Maribelle gave them a stern telling off with her husband Ricken apologizing for it immediately after. Pretty soon the feast was about to begin and in turn Rob's speech. He sat at the front table with his wife and the royal family (Chrom, Sumia, Lissa and Libra,). He looked around at all the faces as Chrom stood up to welcome everyone.

"Friends", began Chrom. "Welcome to our second anniversary banquet of Grima's death". "Today as many of you know we have a new reason to celebrate". "Our great tactician and beloved friend Rob has returned to us". Rob smiled as thunderous applause followed this statement. "Tonight he will speak to us once again as he used to, but now he doesn't command us in battle; instead he reassures us that Grima is gone forever.

As the applause died down after Chrom's little speech Rob stood up and began to recite the speech he had been working on for two straight months.

"To my former comrades who sit before me tonight and the many others out there I tell you that Grima is dead and that gives us much reason to celebrate. There were also those we felled who sought to resurrect him. There was the Plegian woman Aversa." Cordelia grimaced at hearing this name. She still hadn't forgiven that witch for killing her former captain Phila. Rob went on to list other people who had been their enemies in the war. "Finally there was the mighty sorcerer Validar", he concluded. Rob had trouble forcing out his father's name. Validar's true identity was a secret shared by Chrom, Lucina, his wife and himself. Not even his own children knew who he was.

"So now", Rob said. "Let us cele-"

Suddenly a giant explosion blossomed in the middle of the hall. The fires were glowing a dark purple color. A tall man in sorcerer's robes stood in the middle of it. He slowly turned around and Rob gasped recognizing him instantly.

"Hello my son", said Validar.

* * *

**Man this took waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long. Hope you enjoyed this. Validar's scheme will be revealed in the next chapter I promise and the story will finally pick up.**


End file.
